Looking As You Are
by kandy4eva
Summary: Kirsten's not herself.Can Sandy bring her back before its too late? Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1 Looking as you are

"**_Looking as you are"_**

**Authors Note: - Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. Im a big fan of Kirsten and Sandy in the OC and in this fanfic im going to deal with some emotional issues going on in my life personally through Kirsten. I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review! **

**Special mention to Kylie who inspired me to write this fanfic and who gave me the inspiration to go through with it! Thanks honey bunny!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or its characters, etc. **

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow mom what did I tell you before, no sex in the champagne room" Seth declared as he came walking into the kitchen wearing his "hug me" t-shirt and red boxers.

Kirsten looked up at her son with confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about Seth?" she asked as Seth eyed her up and down.

"Mom could you be showing anymore flesh? I mean its 7.30 in the morning, do you have no control"

Kirsten looked at what she was wearing, she had on little pink lacy shorts and a pink top, which revealed her perfectly, toned stomach. Her hands instinctively covered her stomach and her face began to heat up.

"Hey kid it's your fault my body's so disgusting. Carrying you around for nine months didn't help! And putting up with your antics for the past eighteen years, also hard work"

"Wow mom that kind of hurt, ouch you touched a nerve"

Kirsten laughed at her sons reply and playfully nudged her elbow into his stomach.

"First of all you insult my existence and now you are physically abusing me, I'm deeply insulted here mother, how am I to make it through the day?"

Kirsten got up slowly from the table and stretched her top so it covered her stomach. She walked over to the counter and got a shock when she heard wolf whistles coming from the kitchen door.

She looked over and saw Sandy laughing. "What's so funny?" Kirsten asked as she placed her coffee mug on the table

"Nothing, I'm just laughing at how beautiful you look first thing in the morning and how I'm the luckiest man in the world. Twenty years we have been together and you never fail to impress." He smiled his lazy grin and continued with a twinkle in his eye, "I never thought I'd see the day where pink would be my favourite colour! " Sandy said as he walked closer and planted a long kiss on her temple.

Kirsten smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned against him. Sandy playfully tugged at Kirsten's top and it revealed more of her stomach.

Seth looked over at his parents in disgust "Yuck DAD I'm trying to eat here, I don't want to see moms body parts exhibited at the breakfast table!"

Sandy playfully tickled Kirsten's stomach and turned her around and brought her lips to his. Kirsten closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Sandy's hair. She felt safe when she was with Sandy; she loved how his eyes sparkled when he was up close, and when he smiles the cute little dimples that appear on his cheeks made her realise how lucky she was to have him.

Sandy briefly pulled away to glance at his son who was sitting with his hands over his eyes. Seth was saying quietly to himself "it will all be over soon it will all be over soon"

Sandy chuckled and his eyes came back to his wife who had her head buried into her husbands' chest.

"Hey are you ok honey, you seem very flustered this morning," Sandy asked as he gently lifted her head so their eyes meet.

Kirsten managed a small smile and replied, "I'm fine sandy, I'm just a little tired"

Sandy tightened his grip on his wife and whispered in her ear "I love you"

"I Love you too" Kirsten replied as she kissed her husband once more. "I better go get dressed I have a meeting at nine. Another model home! Shocking news to Orange County"

Sandy loosened his grip on Kirsten and kissed the tip of her nose "Baby you really should wear more pink its very flattering!"

Kirsten walked away from her husband smiling, she stopped at the kitchen door and said "Sandy, don't you think this is too revealing?

Sandy laughed and replied, "Yes it is! But Seth and Ryan will just have to get use to the fact that you are a hottie! And I got you! So I'm not complaining!"

Kirsten smiled politely and walked quickly to her bedroom.

"Dad I told you already I did the best I could with the model home. Its not my fault the people didn't like the home. There are plenty of more buyers out there" Kirsten's hands were placed on her hips as Caleb sat impatiently at his desk.

"That couple were suppose to buy that home Kiki, I don't think you understand how rich these clients are. That show was a very big deal for this company and you ruined it"

"IS NOTHING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" Kirsten shouted at her father.

"Kirsten don't forget who you're talking to." Caleb stopped and sighed trying to reason with his daughter, "I'm just saying maybe you're not in the right field of work, its not the first time this has happened. I just feel that maybe you're letting yourself slip" Caleb turned around in his black leather recliner chair and reached for his ringing phone. "This is an important call, I'll have to figure out how much damage this has done to the company Kiki."

Kirsten looked with dismay at her father. "Sorry" she muttered under her breath as she left his office.

She entered her office accepting dozens of little yellow post it's from her secretary. She glanced down at the first few.

"Meeting at four with Japanese clients."

"Dad lunch date cancelled."

"Presentation postponed till Friday."

She gently closed the door and sat on her chair pressing her flashing answering machine button.

"Hey mom, just calling to see if you are appropriately dressed before I leave the house, I don't want the reputation around school that we cant afford to cover you up" Seth smirked in the background as he heard Ryan shouting his name "gotta go mom remember your only child's reputation hangs in the balance here, I know you will do the right thing!"

Kirsten nodded her head at her sons' message. She wondered was she that much of an embarrassment to her son. Seth was obviously affected by her revealing her body this morning, and her father was also questioning her commitment and ability at her work. Kirsten sighed deeply and turned around in her chair and stared out the window.

The telephone ring interrupted Kirsten's daze.

"Good afternoon, Kirsten Cohen."

"Hi Honey, how are you doing?"

"Oh hey Sandy, sorry I took so long answering I was somewhat preoccupied"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh just the usual my father and his ability to be the biggest ass ever"

"Oh no what did Cay Cay do?"

"Sandy he annoys me so much, I work my butt off for him I kill myself and nothing and I repeat NOTHING is ever good enough?"

"Kirsten, honey your father is only interested in one thing, you will never be good enough for him, hell nothing will ever be good for him, don't beat yourself up over it"

"I know but it pains me. Its not just my dad, im even an embarrassment to Seth"

"Baby, Seth is Seth when has he ever bothered you before, what's going on sweetie?"

"Oh I don't know Sandy ill be fine, its just an off day for me, im feeling sorry for myself because of my dad and well just him in general, ill be fine"

"Ok sweetie, well I have a meeting now but maybe I can pick you up for lunch in an hour or so"

"Im counting down the minutes"

"That's my girl, love you"

"I love you too", Kirsten replied with a smile as she gently placed down the phone. She glanced at her desk and at the recent photos she had on display. There was a picture of Seth and Ryan in the swimming pool. There was another picture of Sandy and the boys playing playstation. And her favourite one was of her and Sandy at her birthday party. She had on a silk golden dress, her hair perfectly curled; Sandy had even worn a tux for the event. She smiled at the photo, which had her, and Sandy facing each other, his head slightly bent forward so their eyes were facing each other and their noses touching. As Seth would say it really was a "Kodak Moment"

Kirsten continued to stare at the photo, capturing every little detail.

"Those were the days," she muttered under her breath. "If only I could go back to those days when life was perfect"

Kirsten suddenly jumped as her phone rang. She put it on speakerphone and all she could hear was her father's harsh voice shouting "KIKI do I pay you to just sit in your chair looking at pictures? There is a lot of work to be done and I suggest you take the hint and do something before I find someone else to do it for you"

Kirsten placed the phone down and her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, she quickly wiped the tears away from her face and whispered to herself "What the hell is going on with me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Dont let go

Chapter 2: - "Looking as you are"

Disclaimer: - I don't own OC etc

Authors Note:- Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the last time! Really gave me a confidence boast! Im enjoying writing this fic and I hope you are enjoying it too! Please read and review!

Special mention again to Kylie who has helped me so much with this fic! Love ya lots!

Sandy gently knocked on his wife's door and peeked his head scanning the room for Kirsten.  
She was not at her desk so he walked into his office. He looked in the corner and found his wife sitting in the armchair with her face buried in her hands.  
"Honey" Sandy asked concerned as he approached his wife  
Kirsten quickly wiped her eyes and held her head up. "Hi sweetie, I wasn't expecting you for another while" Sandy knelt down beside her saying "they cancelled the meeting so I thought id surprise you"  
Kirsten got up out of the chair and walked over and reached for her coat. She continued wiping her eyes and then asked Sandy "so where are we going for lunch"  
"I thought we would go to the…. You know what honey I'm sorry but I'm not buying this whole I'm fine thing. What's up please talk to me baby I hate seeing you upset" Sandy reached for his wife's hand and pulled her down to him.  
Kirsten tried to move away from Sandy but he wrapped his arms around her more. Kirsten continued to move about but eventually gave up and tears streamed down her face.  
Sandy ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead, he wasn't going to pressurise Kirsten into talking, he was waiting for her to do so in her own time, but he refused to let his hold on her go.  
"Sandy this is so stupid, I don't know why I'm so upset" Kirsten said slightly laughing  
"Well honey you don't cry for nothing, the last time I saw you crying was watching The Lion King"  
Kirsten chuckled at the memory and took a deep breath.  
"It's just…. It's just…. Oh I don't know what it is I really don't?" Kirsten shook her head from side to side and Sandy reached over and wiped away the tears.  
"I just feel recently that I'm not wanted"  
Sandy kissed the top of Kirsten's head and said "Honey is this about your dad?"  
"It's not just him Sandy; it's just in general. I mean all my life I've put up with him always criticizing everything I do, even when I was a little girl I remember getting 98 in a class test I studied so hard for, and all he could say was what happened to the other 2. It's pathetic really and I know how its not a big deal but its just any time I'm proud or happy about some sort of achievement he has a way of well making me feel like crap basically"  
Sandy gently lifted Kirsten's head so she was facing him

"Sweetie, you have no idea how incredible you are. I couldn't live without you, I can't even imagine not waking up beside you. Seth well what can you say about him! Teenagers huh! He might not say it but I know he loves you. I can see it when he looks at you; with such admiration." He smiled and tugged at a stray strand of hair draping her face,

"When you accepted Ryan as your son, you hardly knew the boy but yet you welcomed him with open arms. Took a while but… what I'm trying to say is…" he paused trying to find the words, "You are a loving mother to Ryan, something he never had before. Even though he doesn't show it much you know he loves you. You've created chances for him Kirsten, given him the best opportunity of life. I know you are always going to take what your father says to heart, but also hear me today Kirsten, you are incredible, more than incredible. You are the best person in Newport Beach and don't let anyone ever tell you differently".  
Kirsten reached up to her husband and kissed him deeply.  
"I heard somewhere that you were prone to impressive speeches."  
Sandy kissed Kirsten lightly on the lips again declaring, "I know! But I'm also a person who speaks the truth"  
"Well thank you honey, you really have made my day" Kirsten kissed her husband again.  
"I better go get some concealer on my face. Try and repair some of the damage" Kirsten said as she loosened herself from Sandy's grip and stood up  
"That stuff works wonders" Sandy said as he stood up beside Kirsten  
"Gee way to knock me back down again Sandy" Kirsten smirked  
"Oh Honey you know I'm only joking! Besides you said so yourself when Seth had a zit you wanted to put some of that stuff on him, well before he ran out of the house"  
"That's right! That was so funny! Seth was traumatised for days he kept repeating "I knew you always wanted a girl mother but this is just extremity"  
Kirsten and Sandy laughed in unison and Kirsten grabbed hold of her hubby's hand and said, "lets go to lunch, ill buy since I wasted most of your lunch hour"  
Sandy kissed his wife on the lips "Honey time spent with you is never wasted"  
Kirsten poked Sandy in the stomach saying "Wow aren't we a man of many wise words today"  
Sandy kissed his wife on the cheek again saying, "I told you all those days watching Dr Phil would pay off"  
Kirsten laughed and both of them left the office hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3 I feel like chicken tonight

_A/N: Here is the latestchapter.Im so sorry its taken me so long to update. School is hectic at the moment! so yeah bare with me! Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed! they are awesome and giving me so much confidence to keep going! So keep them coming!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! again special mention to Kylie for helping me with this again!_

* * *

_Chapter 3: - "I feel like chicken tonight"_

"Sandy did you move the pans" Kirsten asked as she banged the kitchen cupboard.  
"Mom wow mom what are you doing" Seth asked as he heard his mothers call?  
"I'm cooking a nice family meal" Kirsten smiled proudly  
"Mom I'm too young to die, seriously remember the last time you tried to cook, that chicken was so pink in the middle it sort of scared me"  
"Seth I told you before it was a special chicken from… Ireland, they like their chickens pink. So I thought id start the trend, obviously it didn't work"  
"Well mom I don't think people would want to follow a trend that resulted in twenty four hours constant vomiting" Seth patted his mothers shoulder as he went to the fridge"  
"SANDY" Kirsten shouted from the kitchen.  
"Wow mom easy on the ear drums" Seth exclaimed  
Kirsten frowned at her son! "Well honey usually the whole damsel in distress thing works on your father. Try it"  
"SANDY" both Seth and Kirsten said in unison  
Sandy ran into the kitchen trying to catch his breath. He ran over to Kirsten putting his hands through her hair and cupping her face "What, what is it honey, are you ok?" he moved over to Seth and did the same "What what's going on?  
"And the Oscar for most dramatic entrance goes to Mr. Sanford Cohen, Way to go Dad! Speech, speech! But no singing"  
Kirsten laughed at Seth's reply and Sandy scratched his head with confusion. "I heard the two of you screaming? Or was I imagining it?"  
Seth put his hand over his mouth to control his laughter. "Oh dad you were defiantly imagining it but its ok a lot of men suffer strange encounters when they are going through a mid life crisis"  
"I AM NOT going through a mid life crisis" Sandy lightly clipped his son over the head with the newspaper  
Kirsten came over to her hubby and took his hand saying, "Its ok honey I was calling you, I want to know where the pans are"  
Sandy looked at his wife "oh broadening our horizons are we"  
"If I must" Kirsten smiled"

"Ryan" Kirsten turned as she saw her son walking into the kitchen.  
"I hope your hungry" she held up the casserole dish.  
"Wow Kirsten you're cooking again" Ryan looked at Sandy and Seth who just shrugged their shoulders. He walked over to them and whispered in their ears "you guys violated the pact, I love Kirsten but the woman cant cook"  
"What was that Ryan" Kirsten looked over as she wiped her hands on her apron  
"I said… yay cause I love when you cook" Ryan replied  
"Thank you Ryan, see Seth Ryan appreciates my cooking, maybe you should take note"  
"Ok mom, jotting it down as we speak." Seth said as he pretends to take note  
"Oh my God Seth what's with those eyebrows they are spieling out of control?" Kirsten pointed  
"What. God damn it dad ill never forgive you if I end up with brows like yours. They are like caterpillars"  
"Hey son don't mock the eyebrows I maintain, they are a sign of power" Sandy proudly rubbed his eyebrows  
Seth ran out the door saying, "Please no please no"

Ryan and Sandy burst into uncontrollable laughter "Good come back Kirsten" Ryan said as he went over and draped his arm easily over his shoulder. Kirsten beamed and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Good to know I'm appreciated."  
Kirsten loved how Ryan was opening up to her. He surprised her one night giving her a lazy hug before slouching off to bed. As it became more frequent she tried to hide her surprise and hugged him back tightly. The twinkle in his eye when he pulled away lit Kirsten like a candle. She soon learned that it was the little things that he appreciated. From a hug and kiss on the cheek before bedtime to her bringing him coffee in the morning when he woke up. He didn't need designer watches and fancy cars to know he was welcome, just her acceptance. It amazed her how much she loved him, as if she did give birth to him.  
"Thanks sweetie" she patted his back and he pulled away

* * *

Just as they were sitting down to eat the doorbell rang  
"Ill get it" Seth jumped out of his seat and took his plate of food with him.  
As he opened the door he saw Summer and Marissa standing there  
"Hey guys come on in" Seth exclaimed. "Ok please where do I put this food" Seth whispered.  
"Your mom cooking again?" Marissa asked giggling slightly remembering the disaster from a past Thanksgiving.  
Summer dragged Seth into the kitchen and greeted the family.  
"Hi sweetie, hungry?" Kirsten asked.  
"Actually yeah I'm famished," Summer said sitting down at the dining room table.  
Marissa joined her and Seth reluctantly sat back down in his chair with his food.  
"Wow Mrs Cohen that was really, really good" Summer patted her stomach.  
She kicked Seth's shin saying "Cohen I can't believe you, you trying to get rid of your moms' cooking, she's a great cook".  
"Summer stop assaulting me, and mom I love you" Seth said putting on puppy dog eyes  
"I love you too Seth" Kirsten laughed.  
"So you guys! Sum and I are just back from the social chair meeting! And in order to raise money for the children's hospital, we are throwing a fashion show" Marissa said excitedly  
"Wow a fashion show. Just what Newport needs? Pretty girls sauntering up and down a stage winking at the water polo players. Everyday is a fashion show to these people." Ryan said sarcastically mimicking Seth's words from the previous fashion show. "Oh My God I'm turning into Seth," he shrieked.  
"Hell yeah buddy! Enjoy it you really are a Cohen, I told you we make jokes during times of trauma, and I think this is a time of trauma"  
Summer nudged Ryan and said, "Well smart ass it's a different type of fashion show. Its not just us girls, we want to include the older people of Newport Beach"  
"What Summer meant to say is that we want to include the more mature people of Newport. My mother has agreed to be in the show and so has Taryn, Christine and Amy" Marissa said looking in Kirsten's direction  
"So… Kirsten we were wondering, since you probably are one of the most well respected person of this town would you do us the honour and appear in the show" Marissa pleaded.  
"Well as honoured as I am that you would even give me the opportunity," she said smiling at both girls, "I just don't think I would be any good in a fashion show. I'm not into the whole… posing thing." Kirsten bowed her head  
"Honey are you kidding me, you would be awesome in that show" Sandy put his hand on his wife's back.  
"GO ON MOM " Seth shouted. His shouts were followed by Ryan, Summer and Marissa joining in with the encouragement.  
Kirsten looked at the people surrounding the table. She nervously played with her wedding bands and asked, "So what I dress up and walk down the catwalk. Will I be on my own or will their be people with me"  
"You will be on your own to start with, then at the end with a group" Marissa replied  
"Look I don't know," she replied feeling herself shrink slightly under their gaze, "I'm not good in front of an audience. I get stage fright and freak out!" Kirsten replied.  
"Honey, you will be great, I think it would be good for you. And its for a good cause" Sandy grabbed her hand  
"Confidence Mom Confidence" Seth said.  
"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" Kirsten smiled  
"Nope" Ryan said.  
"Ok Fine, ill do it. But no high heels last thing I want is me falling flat on my face in front of the whole community"  
"Yeah you know those chatty little Newpsies will assume you're on another one of your drinking sessions" Sandy laughed  
Kirsten blushed slightly and shook her head, "ok"  
"OK" Marissa replied  
"Ok" Kirsten said  
"Great, Mrs Cohen you rock" Summer excitedly said.  
"Ok well we have to go shopping, South Coast Plaza tomorrow" Marissa said.  
"Tomorrow, so soon" Kirsten asked.  
"Yeah tomorrow the fashion show is this weekend" Marissa rose from her chair grabbing Ryan.  
"Thank you Kirsten you'll have a blast" Marissa and Ryan exited into the pool house.

* * *

"So Summer you want to check out my new playstation game" Seth asked reaching for her hand  
"Fine as long as its not ninja's" Summer said  
"Well just for you Summer I hired the Sims" Seth said  
"I LOVE the Sims" Summer took his hand  
"I know you do. I wonder why?" Seth said. Summer looked at him expectantly and waited for him to continue, "The power over the little people. Making them fall in love and break up and have fights. That's what you're into right?" 

"Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kirsten buried her head into the table.  
Sandy stood up and pulled her up.  
"I think I'm making a huge mistake Sandy" Kirsten said  
"Honey your not, you need to do this for yourself, stop thinking about what other people think. I bet you will be the most beautiful woman up there. The most gorgeous model Newport has ever seen" Sandy ran his hands across her back soothingly.  
Kirsten looked up into her husbands bright blue eyes and cupped his face in her hands  
"What would I do without you" Kirsten asked  
"Lucky for both of us you'll never find that one out, because I'm here forever" Sandy said quietly  
"Promise" Kirsten asked.  
Sandy leaned into Kirsten further and kissed her lips. He reluctantly pulled away just to whisper into her ear "Sealed with a kiss" he tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear before closing his eyes and kissing his wife again. She wrapped her arms around him and they both lost themselves in each other's touch. 


	4. Im gonna be a super model

**_Chapter 4: Im gonna be a super model_**

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed the other chapters. Im so sorry its taken so long to get this fic updated! School etc has been crazy! Special thanks to Kylie for all the help! I don't own the OC etc! Please R+R!**

* * *

Hello Mrs Cohen, welcome to the South Coast Plaza, Betty is waiting for you in the dressing rooms" Kyle Emit directed Kirsten, Summer and Marissa to the room.

"Kirsten, darling how are you?" a polite tone greeted the trio.

"Good afternoon Betty. This is Marissa and Summer and they will be helping me pick out my outfits for the show."

"Marissa dear, of course, how are you? Your mother was here earlier. An absolute delight and with such exquisite taste."

"Did she pay you to say that" Marissa muttered.

"Excuse me" Betty asked.

"Anyway", Kirsten butted in, "Lets get this show on the road"

"So Kirsten it's been a while since you have been fitted right. You haven't really been around here as much as you used to." Betty came forward with her measuring tape.

"No Betty, I don't really have as much time to shop as I used to," Kirsten replied

"No time for shopping. My dear this is the most exclusive place in the whole of Orange County how can you have no time for it." Betty said in a sarcastic tone.

Kirsten laughed before being distracted by an excited Summer hurrying toward her, "Oh My God Mrs C you have to try these dresses on, they are like so totally to die for."

Kirsten ran her fingertips across the soft, delicate material.

"They are so beautiful" she said breathless.

"Well Kirsten I don't really think they're for a woman of your calibre. I mean you aren't twenty-five anymore, and you still have some of that excess pregnancy weight clinging on. Did you have another baby recently?" Betty said standing up to face Kirsten.

"My baby is eighteen years of age," Kirsten said trying to hide her panicked tone.

"So you really don't have excuses for this weight dear do you?" Betty asked.

Kirsten's face reddened as she stared back at the woman. Betty, seeing she'd hit a nerve, changed the subject.

"Where is your sister Hailey these days?" Betty asked.

"Hailey is working as a fashion designer in Japan" Kirsten replied.

"Japan huh. I always knew that girl would make something of herself. She is a picture of true perfection. Bet she doesn't live off her father, she's out there making it on her own." Betty remarked.

Kirsten's mouth opened at her outburst and she was about to say something when Marissa appeared a dress draped across her arms.

"This is beautiful Kirsten" Marissa shouted.

"Yeah Kirsten go try it on" Summer said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks girls" Kirsten grabbed the dress when Betty stopped her.

"I don't think this dress will fit you Kirsten. That excess you have will be noticeable and the last thing you want is your husband, family and friends viewing your obvious flaws."

Kirsten suddenly felt a lump in her throat. "Marissa" she said as she pulled Marissa aside. "I'm really not feeling too good. I might just go home to bed. How about you pick out some clothes for me and ill wear whatever you think is suitable"

"Are you ok Kirsten, you are probably unwell from your cooking last night" Marissa said with concern.

Kirsten bowed her head again silently saying, "Yeah it must have been my food, because cooking is another flaw of mine".

Kirsten ran out of the shop and straight to her range rover. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer before they finally started streaming down her face. She reached inside the glove compartment of her car and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She quickly screwed off the cap and threw back some of the drink. Her face scrunched up as she swallowed the drink. She wiped her lips shakily, placed the bottle back in the compartment and started the car before screeching out of sight.


	5. On the Catwalk

**_AN: Thanks so much for your reviews etc! I know you are probably confused to where does Kirsten have weight! but ill be honest i was going to turn this story into an eating disorder for Kirsten but i dont think ill bother now. I started this fanfic regarding alcohol ages ago and because of the events in the show the theme is common now! but please let me know what you think!_**

**_Thanks again to Kylie! I dont own the OC etc_**

* * *

Chapter 5: - "On The Catwalk"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this years fashion show! We have an amazing show in store for you tonight, with Newport's finest modelling some of this year's most elegant fashion lines from South Coast Plaza. A tremendous amount of work has gone into this show tonight so if you could please dig deep to support this worthy charity! Now On with the show" Marissa enthusiastically said through the microphone before exiting the stage.

Summer appeared on the stage dressed in a black Gucci and stiletto Prada's to match. She proudly walked down the stage to the song "Material Girl"

"Honey you look amazing" Sandy said as he gently put his hand on his wife's back.

"Sandy I cant do this, this is not my thing, and I'm bursting out of this dress. I need another drink," Kirsten said as she applied her lipstick.

"Kirsten. You firstly look amazing, you can do this but honey you need to slow down on the drinking. Isn't that like your third glass of champagne"?

"Sandy. It's only my first glass. I'd swear you have some sort of Kirsten drink-count somewhere. Lighten up a bit honey" Kirsten signalled for the waiter to bring her champagne.

She took one and then reached out for another two signalling for Sandy to take one.

"I need another dress, this is awful, I'm going to be laughed off the stage"

Kirsten got up out of her chair and walked away. Sandy slowly turned around and walked to his chair.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for. Its time for Newport's most established women to model some fine designer eveningwear. Please give a warm welcome to Julie Cooper Nichol, Taryn Parkes, Amy Kinchella, Caroline Beckett, Rachel Bradley and finally Kirsten Cohen".

Marissa started the applause and the crowed loudly whistled and shouted words of encouragement.

Kirsten slowly walked up the catwalk to Destiny's Child "Independent Women."

Sandy, Seth and Ryan stood up yelling out her name and clapped passionately.

Kirsten smiled at the crowed and turned around and posed in various ways for her picture.

All the women appeared again on the catwalk and took their bows. While they were walking off Kirsten tripped and landed on her face. The crowed started laughing. Kirsten quickly got to her feet, looked around at the laughing crowed and took off.

"Kirsten are you ok?" Julie asked sympathetically.

"Julie I just tripped its no big deal." Kirsten replied.

"Really, your not bothered that you have just fell on your face in front of thousands? I would by dying of embarrassment."

"Kirsten are you ok?" Taryn approached her.

"I'm fine Taryn these damn heels just gave away on me," Kirsten answered.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't the shoes," Taryn jeered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kirsten asked with annoyance.

"Well Kirsten, you haven't exactly been stealth. We all saw you finish that bottle of champagne." Julie answered back.

Kirsten's face turned a red colour. She walked away from them, grabbed her bag and left shouting "You know what I don't care about any of you anymore, go ahead to your little Newpsie corner and discuss how I ruined the evening, its all I seem to do anymore anyway so go on. I'm sure you will be gossiping about this event for months."

Julie and Taryn looked at each other both astonished at her outburst. "That poor family, with their mother and wife drinking herself into an early grave," Taryn said to Julie.

Julie nodded in agreement saying, "I know, I feel sorry for Caleb, the man pays her to work at his company and she does nothing. Coming into work late, obviously hung over. Her dedication out the window and we're the one's who have to pay for it. I don't understand why Caleb does not let me take charge"

"You are so right Julie. She's running the business into the ground." Julie sneered into her wineglass. It was just so easy.

"He is, she is so self involved she does not understand Caleb has another family to take care of now. All Kirsten thinks about is herself." Julie replied.

Unaware to Julie and Taryn, Kirsten was sitting down outside the door. She had overheard every single word and wiped away tears from her eyes before grabbing another bottle of champagne.

"KIRSTEN? KIRSTEN? Where are you?" Sandy shouted as he ran through the stage doors.

"Kirsten left a few minutes ago Sandy" Julie responded.

"Where did she go?"

" I don't know Sandy, but she put on a very good performance before she left. Are you ok?"

"Julie I'm fine, I just need to find her. She really didn't need this right now."

"Do you mean with the…" Julie said making the drinking motion. Sandy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Grow up Julie."

"Well Sandy it's not just me, everyone is thinking it. Have you not noticed her potbelly? That's all drink."

"Julie, leave Kirsten alone ok, you are married to her father you should be sticking up for Kirsten not dismissing her."

"Sandy, Kirsten is not the same. She is costing our company a lot of money and she better pull herself together or else."

"Or else what, what you going to leave Caleb and go marry some other rich man?"

"How dare you!"

"Julie I'm going to make this simple so you understand. My wife is the most incredible woman you will ever meet. Don't you dare dismiss her. She's a hundred times the woman you will ever be and don't you forget it." Sandy growled before exiting the room.

Julie stood with her mouth opened before turning around in embarrassment signalling for the waiter to bring some wine.

Kirsten walked slowly across the beach, the waves crashing against the shore and bathing her toes. She sobbed quietly to herself as she felt the icy water drench the hem of her dress but she didn't care. Her hair was now dishevelled and her mascara was running down her face. She slowly brought the bottle of champagne to her mouth and drank the content fast. She brought the bottle down for her mouth and continued on walking. She held her shoes in her left hand as the other held the bottle. She lifted her left arm and threw both shoes into the ocean. She walked on a little more until she came to a rock wedged in the sand. She stumbled slightly and the champagne bottle fell from her grip. A large wave came and knocked her into the water. She fell on the seabed heavily. She scrambled in the sand to get back to shore but her now sodden dress was weighing her down and was trying to get up when another wave took her out to sea. She tried desperately to get back to shore. The waves were pushing her under water and she was gasping for air. She shouted for help but no one came. She took a big breath and again began trying to swim.

"HELP ME" she shouted repeatedly "HELP ME".

The giant waves continued to hit her at full force and Kirsten already struggling for breath went under the water once more.


End file.
